


Come Back

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Cannon compliant, Character Death, F/F, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Melinda wants is for Victoria to be safe and in her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

The silence of the room weighed down on her, causing her to feel as if someone had sat down on top of her chest and currently refused to get off.

Around her, cloths littered the floor and boxes half full of memories waited to be filled and stashed away somewhere cold and dark.

“Why?” the word left her throat with a sting, leaving a painful feeling in its path.

                It had been days since she got the news. Since she stood there beside Phil, in the basement of their new base, and listened to every poisonous, painful word that Ward spoke.

Six days, five hours and twenty-three minutes to be exact, since she could feel the cold running through her body as every muscle tensed.

Six days, five hours and twenty-three minutes since she found out that she would never see Victoria again.

That she would never get to hug her as soon as she got back home from a mission.

That she’d never get to kiss the side of her head again and whisper an ‘I love you’ into her ear.

That she’d never feel those eyes watching her, focused on every move she made as she danced around the living room to the rhythm of her music.

Slowly, she raised a hand towards the ceiling and tried to ignore the tears running down her face.

“Victoria…” her throat burned when she spoke again, leaving a painful reminded of all the time’s that she had said that name now and received no response “Come back, please…”


End file.
